<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一溪风月碎琼瑶（2） by Lori_in_box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938874">一溪风月碎琼瑶（2）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_in_box/pseuds/Lori_in_box'>Lori_in_box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all闲 - Fandom, 范闲 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_in_box/pseuds/Lori_in_box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一溪风月碎琼瑶（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>祈年殿，设夜宴。<br/>名士云集，礼乐大作，往来宾客，络绎不绝，好一派煌煌盛世。</p>
<p>今夜南庆文曲星下凡的故事转瞬传遍整个宫闱，最后得出一个共通的结论：小范大人实乃诗仙也。<br/>御前美酒喝足足九斤，范闲早就醉的人事不省。浑身酒气熏天的狐狸软绵绵趴在王启年背上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔些有的没的：“酒来……酒来……”<br/>王启年耳朵尖，细细分辨，不知是哭是笑，“我说大人，要不今晚就算……”话还未尽，嘴便被身上人一巴掌捂住了：“照旧。”</p>
<p>一个半时辰之后，大事告成的范闲已经摸到了皇城根西面的脚下，手里摸着两把真假钥匙，要返回宫内完成最后一步。<br/>借着矮树的掩护，他半低着身子，窜到了玉带河的旁边，左手勾住河畔的石栏，慢慢挪了过去。几番功夫，便翻过了五丈高墙。<br/>按照计划，范闲此刻应该直奔含光殿，将那把假钥匙放回暗格之内，但回廊之内披着黑色风衣看不清容颜的男子，让他停下了脚步。<br/>也许是酒气未过，范闲出乎意料地尾随那身影，一路竟跟到了广信宫——长公主居住之地。<br/>广信宫内灯光依然，范闲小心翼翼上了广信宫的房顶，凭借过人的耳力，殿内长公主同那人交谈的每一个字，都清清楚楚、一字不差地印在了范闲的脑海里。<br/>听到长公主出卖言冰云一事，范闲心中错愕更添几分，纵使知道长公主品性，也万万没想到她竟会叛国通敌！手下发力，指尖琉璃瓦细微异动，竟被巡夜路过的那名七品宫女发觉：<br/>“刺客！”<br/>范闲同那宫女匆匆对了一掌，不敢恋战。他知道自己一番打斗，一定已经惊动到了皇宫里的真正高人。脚尖在石板地上一点，便朝宫墙方向飞奔而去。<br/>好不容易将身后人甩下，跑到宫墙脚底下，范闲已经大喘，只觉身上半点力气也没有。宫墙高五丈有余，若气息不稳，绝不可能一蹴而就，于是范闲将身形隐入暗角，欲平息一番气息再行翻墙。</p>
<p>气息稍稳，范闲提气，脚尖几点便往宫墙上攀去，这时他听见脑后一阵嗡嗡声音传来，连身后的空气都颤栗地发抖。他愕然回头，望见极远宫城的角楼上，有一大将，正挽弓望着自己。<br/>范闲当下心虚——燕小乙！纵使知道自己恐怕今夜难逃此劫，他也不敢停下，哪怕中箭，也绝不可摔死在宫闱之内啊！</p>
<p>夜空中，一只羽箭离弦而出。<br/>只需一息，范闲便能翻出宫墙；<br/>只消一息，那支长箭已穿长夜，直奔他后心而来！</p>
<p>电光火石之间，范闲只听得身后“倏”的一声，似是箭矢交接之声，但来不及细辨，他已翻过宫墙，死里逃生！<br/>燕小乙眼见着自己射出的箭只差一寸就能射中那刺客，却不知从何处横空飞来另一只箭矢，生生将自己的羽箭射断两截。<br/>燕小乙错愕不止：天下九品箭手，只自己一人。这又是何人的手笔？<br/>他匆匆下了角楼，赶到宫墙底下，捡起自己断成两截的羽箭，又捡起另一支——竟是完好无损！<br/>“没想到这刺客竟有如此高人相助……”燕小乙拿起那支羽箭凑到眼前，锋锐的箭头在月光下透出凛凛寒气。燕小乙只觉眼前迷雾愈发迷蒙，将羽箭插入身后的箭筒之中，黯然隐于夜色之中。</p>
<p>在燕小乙的箭下逃过一劫，范闲既有大难不死的劫后余生之感，但涌上心头的更多还是不知何以逃生的疑惑。他听见那一声异响时，只来得及匆匆一瞥，倘若大胆猜测，燕小乙一发未中的原因，应是另有一支羽箭横空而出，这才逆转了形势……<br/>可是，自己今夜行事如此诡秘，又是何人出手相助呢？</p>
<p>五竹叔吗？范闲否决了自己，五竹叔同洪四庠缠斗，绝不可能如此之快脱身，更何况他并不惯用弓箭。<br/>院长的手笔？范闲再次否定了自己，他今晚并不在城内，即使早知道自己要起事，也不会非到自己生死一线之时才出手。<br/>难道是……王启年？<br/>范闲想起那人分斤掰两的好笑模样，摇了摇头：绝无这种可能。<br/>（王启年：？？？）</p>
<p>心事不宁地睡了许久，起来已是午后，刚睁眼便接到宫里来的旨意：“小范大人，陛下让你进宫。”<br/>范闲丈二和尚摸不着头脑，转念一想，自己昨夜斗酒诗篇，又把庄墨韩气了个半死，陛下要见一见也是理所应当。遂抛弃百般杂念，整了衣冠便往宫内去了。</p>
<p>“外臣范闲，见过陛下。”内外殿隔着层纱，范闲远远见庆帝在内殿里不知做些什么，只听见些叮咚的敲打之声。<br/>庆帝抬眼看纱外那人，打袖躬身，动作倒是端正漂亮，只是偏偏不跪。“你好像从来不跪朕。”浑厚的声音自内殿传来。<br/>“陛下不是说，不想，就不跪吗。”见庆帝迟迟不让自己起身，范闲只好维持着躬身的姿势，身子有些微微发抖，但嘴上还是不肯饶。心里思忖，这会才跪，倒显得自己认怂谄媚了。<br/>里面那位不再说话。范闲只敢保持着当下动作，不知今日庆帝是哪根筋搭错了？昨夜诗仙之名为大庆长了无尽脸面不说，纵使是把庄墨韩气了吐血，如今并无北齐使臣在场，这又是罚给谁看？</p>
<p>眼瞧着烛台又燃尽了一根，殿内除了那时不时的叮咚作响，仍是鸦默雀静、寂然无声。范闲只觉双臂充血，酸麻不止，腰腿更是痛苦难捱，豆大的汗珠顺着额角一滴滴缓缓滚落，滴在殿内猩红的毯子上，暗暗地，像几朵血色的晚梅。<br/>“陛下……臣，能起来了吗？”范闲心中叫苦不迭，再也支撑不住，抬起眼往里面瞧去。<br/>“陛下？”里面声响忽就停止，连人影也不再动作，范闲心中疑惑，便大了胆子，直起身子就要往内殿一探究竟。<br/>这时阻隔内外殿的门纱倏忽打开，惊得范闲一个激灵，赶忙退回原处，低头摆好仪态，不敢再有动作。这一切都被庆帝瞧在眼里：御前失仪，再加一笔。<br/>“若是臣做错了什么，还请陛下明示。”<br/>庆帝“哦”了一声，似是讶异他的坦诚，好整以暇地道：“你做错了什么？朕倒是不知道。”<br/>范闲额间又淌下一滴汗，这又是哪一出啊？</p>
<p>“臣……臣昨夜贪杯醉酒，御前无状，还请陛下责罚。”<br/>“酒意助诗情，理所应当。”<br/>“那……臣语出不逊，侮骂北齐使臣，损了南庆气量。”<br/>“区区北齐，朕没放在眼里。”</p>
<p>这也不是，那也不是。范闲慌了神，口不择言起来：“那陛下总不是要治臣夜宴前同郭宝坤缠打这等琐事之罪吧……”<br/>“你还同人缠打了？”庆帝手下动作一顿。<br/>范闲恨不得给自己一巴掌，这都什么跟什么。头垂的更低，“陛下，您别折磨外臣了，您明示吧！”<br/>庆帝感受到眼前人气息已有些不稳，见他还不肯坦白，只好道：“抬起头来。”<br/>范闲终于得了恩典，长吐一口气，缓缓直起身子，定了定神，正待再辩解些许时，忽的就哽住了——原来刚才殿内叮咚是打铁之声！陛下手中敲打的，正是一支玄铁箭头！<br/>范闲立刻就想到了昨夜救下自己性命的那支不知从何而来的羽箭，慌得口齿都发颤起来。这时他又听见庆帝遥遥一句，<br/>“朕昨夜丢了一支箭，你可捡到啊？”</p>
<p>范闲只觉自己眼前一黑。这真是晴天霹雳，五雷轰顶！昨夜难道是陛下出手？！<br/>范闲当下大惊失色，舌桥不下，但仍心存侥幸：“臣……昨夜醉酒，昏睡一夜，不曾……不曾捡到什么箭矢。”<br/>庆帝见他这是拿准了自己刺客身份没被坐实，要抵死狡赖了。“当真一晚都在府内？”<br/>“当真一晚都在。”范闲已经慌的小腿都打颤起来，但既然自己昨晚面纱并未被人揭开，只要咬死了不松口，就还有一线能赖掉的生机。<br/>“现在抵赖，罪加一等。”<br/>“臣真的没有……”<br/>“那你慌什么？”庆帝真是没想到这小子还是死不松口，丢了手中敲打了一半的箭簇，起身步下殿来，伸手就捏住范闲的腕子，感受到他的气息已然乱的毫无章法：“欺君要杀头。”<br/>“陛下，臣真的冤枉啊！”范闲心一横，此时已经没有退路了。<br/>庆帝见范闲顽固不化，一甩衣袖，娓娓道：“你昨夜同广信宫的宫女对掌了。”</p>
<p>范闲心中霎时惊诧，转而成绝望——没想到纰漏出在此处。对掌之时，真气行逆，对掌之人身上必会留下痕迹，而自己所修霸道真气乃是独家秘法，牛栏街刺杀、锄杀程巨树都曾用过，这一破绽，再无转圜余地了。</p>
<p>“陛下真是……明察秋毫。”范闲服输了。<br/>“现在才肯认！”庆帝见他终于不再装傻充愣，心中却还是气火未减，“朕问你，进宫来做什么？”<br/>“……”总不能说是来翻你老娘床头的吧？<br/>庆帝见他又做回沉默不语的这幅样子，气的踱步，拿起案旁的箭杆就冲那人臀腿处击去：“朕看你是目中无人惯了！”<br/>这一下庆帝用了七八分力气，纵使隔着几层衣料，范闲还是疼的一激灵，再加上先前腿脚酸麻，一下没稳住身形，便跪趴到了地上，两只手颤颤巍巍攥着衣袖，堪堪支撑住身子。<br/>“这是打你御前失仪。”庆帝抡圆了胳膊抽下去。<br/>“这是打你不知礼法。”<br/>“这是打你欺上瞒下！欺君之罪！”<br/>这一下极狠，范闲如受了惊的燕雀，骤然拔高一声哀鸣。</p>
<p>庆帝不管不顾，又是接连十几下不曾停歇，直冲范闲臀部招呼而去，丝毫不给身下人喘息的机会。<br/>范闲只觉身上一阵接一阵的刺痛，又快又急，他还想开口讨饶，可还未开口就被庆帝毫不留情面的又一下击打给击的支离破碎。<br/>“陛下……陛下……”范闲软了嗓子，强撑着唤了几声，“臣…要受不住了……”<br/>庆帝见他主动讨饶，便停了手下动作，“朕再问一遍，昨夜进宫，所为何事？”</p>
<p>范闲赶紧转过身子，“臣就是……就是喝多了，然后，然后出来吹吹风，没成想，就摸进宫里了……”范闲是故意胡言乱语，好拖延些时间。他刚刚受罚时就听见了殿外远远地有轮毂滚动的声音，心想一定是院长来了。若是院长来了，一定是来救自己的，看来是能逃过一劫。<br/>只可惜范闲只猜到其一，没猜到其二。陈萍萍是来了不假，也知晓了昨夜范闲行事的首尾，只是不知他非得深夜进宫是何缘故罢了。但无论如何，这小子行事如此鲁莽，还不同自己商量，在皇帝那讨一顿打，也不冤枉。于是悠悠转着轮椅，便往偏殿去了。</p>
<p>范闲耳里分明听得那轮毂声近了，不知怎么却未有动静，再过会，那轮毂声竟然又远去了！<br/>完了。<br/>范闲心里一凉。连院长也不救我了。<br/>再想到刚刚自己那一番胡言乱语，根本不敢抬眼看庆帝，只敢蹭到那人脚下，老老实实趴跪着。<br/>庆帝原本已经心里盘算好，若是这崽子能老老实实给他坦白，那就小惩大诫，打一顿完事了。没想到到这关口，他还有胡说八道的心气？他一脚把范闲踢开，冲殿外喊，“拿板子上来！”</p>
<p>范闲正中庆帝一脚，踢翻在地，压着臀部伤口生生作痛，正捂着心口要起身，就听得庆帝那声怒斥“拿板子来”，心算是彻底死了：今日是要交代在此处了。</p>
<p>“砰”地一下，几个虎卫把刑凳往殿里一放，持着两根手臂粗细的板子立于两旁，范闲眼里那就是活生生两只厉鬼。</p>
<p>庆帝瞧着范闲就像蔫了的茄子，委屈巴巴地从地上坐起来，手扒着刑凳，两腿一蹬，在上面老老实实趴住了，虽是心里一颤，但还是不肯心软，“什么时候肯招了，什么时候板子就停。”<br/>话音刚落，范闲只觉臀上一凉，下摆被人朝腰上一撩，只剩了最后一层底裤聊以遮羞。还没来及轻呼一声，那板子就已经往臀上招呼来了。</p>
<p>啪——<br/>啪——<br/>啪——<br/>殿内只剩下板子落在范闲臀上的声音，接连被重打的翘臀已经肿了有两圈，仿佛再多挨一下就要破皮流血。<br/>然而双臂紧紧环住刑凳的那人，纵是颤抖不止，也仍是一句也没交代，埋着头，闭着眼，只是板子落在备受煎熬的臀上时下意识地浑身收紧。<br/>转眼已过了三四十下，范闲只觉得自己双眼摸黑，虎卫机械的击打从不因他是否能受得住而改变频率，他感到绝望，发丝贴着汗津津的侧脸，纤长的睫毛也不住地颤抖，小嘴开合，却一点声息都发不出。<br/>庆帝已经听他喘息听乏了，手一挥，两名虎卫便收了手，又重新立于两边。<br/>方才击打之时，范闲只觉臀上皮肉被重击、在棍棒间反复弹起，但由于频率极快，倒也疼的麻木。现在停了手，才觉那皮开肉绽之苦铺天盖地排山倒海般涌上神经，挣了几下身子，就觉下肢抽搐不止，只敢死死抱住刑凳，仿佛那是救命的最后一根稻草。<br/>“你要知道，即使你不说，朕也能查得出来。”庆帝蹲下身子，看他那汗水涔涔、不断颤抖的娇俏小脸，“安之，朕是想听你说实话。”<br/>“臣说了……陛下就信吗？”范闲已然克制不住声音的颤抖，自他来到这个世界，还从未觉得如此孤立无援过。<br/>“安之。”庆帝眼神冷了几分，“不要试探朕。”</p>
<p>范闲心里开始思忖破局的法子，再如此下去，不是自己被活活打死，就是……就是自己活活给打死。他有点琢磨不透庆帝的心思，看似逼迫得不留余地，但范闲总觉得庆帝仿佛还在给自己一丝机会。许是顾及自己昨夜诗仙下凡，不敢妄杀？还是念及范建，给自己留了情面？<br/>“啪——”还没等范闲收拾好措辞，臀上又是一记狠击。庆帝以箭杆击之，虽然不如刑杖那样沉重厚实，但打在臀上，却比那种钝痛更甚，只觉皮肉又开裂了几分，滚热的鲜血就着伤口，一点点印上亵裤。<br/>范闲忍不住痛呼了一声，“陛下，臣……臣说。”长舒一口气，“请陛下，屏退左右……”<br/>庆帝收了手，不知这狐狸又是来哪一出，眼神一凛，守卫和太监便领了意，殿内转瞬只剩庆帝和范闲二人。</p>
<p>“臣……是去行刺长公主。”范闲缓缓从刑凳上下来，但双腿早就失去知觉，狼狈不堪地滚落到地上，却顾不得疼痛，龇牙咧嘴地跪好。<br/>庆帝挑眉，“为何？”<br/>“为报牛栏街刺杀之仇。”<br/>“你何以得知此事与长公主相关？”<br/>“长公主亲口向臣承认，不疑有他。”<br/>“……”庆帝默然。这一番说辞，于情于理，倒是通畅。但……<br/>“臣知此事鲁莽，乃是杀头大罪，只求陛下能……能放过臣的家人。”范闲算是殊死一搏，赌的就是庆帝的不忍心。他两手撑地，头重重在地上磕了三下，“请陛下治罪。”</p>
<p>庆帝面上的神色愈发古怪起来，他眼睥睨着脚下跪着的小小的人，“在你眼中，朕就是如此嗜杀之人吗。”<br/>范闲慌忙道：“不敢……臣口不择言……臣惶恐。”</p>
<p>“起来吧。”<br/>范闲赶紧起身，但臀腿上伤口如炙如烤，膝盖又软，险些又跪下去。<br/>“朕再问你一次，你昨晚，只去了广信宫吗？”<br/>范闲觉得庆帝的眼眸，就像深不见底的寒潭，自己仿佛要在这目光里一寸一寸被冻上。否定的答案几乎要脱口而出，但是范闲知道，钥匙的事，无论如何都不能交代。那是自己也未曾揭晓的、属于叶轻眉和五竹叔的秘密。<br/>“……是。”</p>
<p>庆帝失望地闭上眼。<br/>“拖出去，杖责一百。”<br/>范闲满脸惊恐，他不知道自己究竟是赌对了还是赌错了。但此刻比起揣摩庆帝的心思，他更担心的是自己能否活过接下来的一百杖责。<br/>虎卫从殿外将人拖出了宫殿，毫不含糊地把人往刑凳上牢牢捆住手脚。范闲本能地挣扎，但在刑凳上都显得多余，随着绳子收紧，他扑腾的四肢再也动惮不得，不过只是一只任人宰割的羔羊罢了。</p>
<p>宫殿外视野开阔，此时已近黄昏，云朵将所有绚丽的色彩和盘托出。<br/>范闲眼见着殿门关上，庆帝的身影在门缝里逐渐消隐，最后面前只剩下了冰冷的、紧闭的宫门罢了。他认命地闭上眼，双手成拳，身子也绷成一条线。<br/>不知从哪个角落里拐来一个宫女，同执刑的虎卫耳语几句，两个虎卫对视一眼，便丢了黄梨木的刑杖，换了大毛竹的板子——那是宫里用来罚最下等宫人的板子，粗糙宽大，上面倒刺更是在杖责过程中扎入皮肉，刺痛难捱。宫里奴才时常因为伤口里倒刺除不干净，发炎化脓，最后废了下肢。</p>
<p>这宫女是广信宫来的，长公主听说了范闲在庆帝殿内受罚的事，便叮嘱了手下人：“今日不能让他身死，也绝不能让他轻易而退。”</p>
<p>一。<br/>范闲在心里默数。</p>
<p>二。<br/>先前挨过了板子的臀早就红肿不堪，此刻再挨无异雪上加霜。</p>
<p>三。<br/>范闲咬紧了牙，痛的抽搐不止，想扭动身子好减轻些痛楚，却完全动弹不了。</p>
<p>……<br/>不同于在殿内，这板子下的又慢又缓，每责一下，都留给范闲足够的时间去回味随之而来的疼痛。<br/>转瞬二十板已过，范闲已力不可支，牙关也松了，啜泣之声渐起。但身后虎卫并不管他是牙尖嘴利还是乖乖服软，手下的板子力道丝毫不减。</p>
<p>四十。<br/>范闲早已疼的涕泗横流，哪里还顾得什么骨气，手指抠着凳腿，嘴里抽噎着，嘴里囫囵不清地想唤陛下，却竟是连话也说不利索了。</p>
<p>六十。<br/>庆帝在殿内听得外面痛呼声不绝于耳，又是心里刺痛，更是恼怒不堪：痛成这样，还是不肯说实话吗？<br/>他今日去到含光殿之时，便闻见了香炉里的迷香气味。虽隔了半宿，气味早就几乎散尽，但还是瞒不过庆帝。只消稍一琢磨，庆帝便知着迷香出处正是鉴察院三处费介的手笔。费介此刻远在城外，三处其他护卫更不消说。若说范闲没来过含光殿，他绝不相信。<br/>虽然他并不知道范闲为何要来含光殿，女眷宫闱有什么值得他冒险而去的。但事已至此，他早就不想追究细则了，只是希望范闲能说句实话罢了。<br/>只是如此，只是这一点要求。<br/>他宁可忍受杖刑，也要欺君！<br/>“把他嘴堵上。”庆帝心乱如麻地磨着箭簇，“朕听烦了。”</p>
<p>侯公公饶是自己不忍，也不敢忤逆庆帝的意思。皱着眉头去到殿外，瞧着刑凳上湿漉漉的人，那个心都要揪起来似的。<br/>范闲见殿门开了，颤巍巍抬起头来，原本红润的面庞早已失了血色，两只眼睛里尽是凄迷的雨雾，惨淡问道：陛下肯放过我了吗？<br/>侯公公闭上眼，一跺脚：“把他嘴堵上。”就不忍再看，匆匆步回殿内。</p>
<p>当殿门“砰”地一声再次关上的时候，两行泪水顺着范闲的脸颊悄然滑落。他的眼霎时失了所有光彩，任虎卫粗暴地将一团棉麻塞进他嘴里。<br/>板子重新举起，范闲死死地咬着嘴里那团，将所有的呻吟、痛呼、不甘、屈辱，都打碎了咽进肚子里。如果说被拉出大殿的时候，范闲心里还存有一丝犹疑的话，现在他已经明白，和陛下的赌，他输了。<br/>愿赌服输。他认。</p>
<p>八十。<br/>范闲觉得自己脑中嗡嗡作响，万念俱灰。臀腿处残存的痛楚，仿佛是火舌卷过的皮焦肉烂。他又听见了轮毂声，但已经无暇分辨究竟是院长真的来了，还是只是他的幻觉。<br/>他也无法回头，无从看到轮椅上那人的神色，究竟是心疼，还是冷漠。</p>
<p>一百。<br/>终于结束了。范闲早就在刑凳上昏死过去，嘴里先前紧紧咬着的棉团也掉在地上，如一尾搁浅将死的鱼，在砧上毫无生机。浑身尽被汗水、血水浸透，空气里也弥漫着淡淡的血腥味。</p>
<p>虎卫探手去试鼻息，尚有残留，便进殿禀报：“陛下，刑毕。昏过去了。”<br/>“他说什么了没有？”<br/>“没有。”虎卫腹诽：嘴都堵上了，还能说什么。</p>
<p>“……那就这样吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>空旷的大殿之外，只剩下了一凳一人。<br/>身后疼痛煎熬，范闲不知何时睁了眼，眼见一派凄迷萧索，他却一滴泪也流不出来了。此时已是近了黄昏的尾声，范闲支着自己脑袋微微偏转过来，想要挣开手上绳索，却在发力的一刻牵扯到浑身伤口，激的他抖如筛糠，只好放弃了这个念头。<br/>他斜眼去看这个颠倒的世界，看见过路的宫人都对他侧目，眼里尽是不忍再看的怜惜，忍不住自嘲起来。</p>
<p>人们总会对脆弱的事物心生怜惜，但也许脆弱只是旁观者的错觉。就像太阳每天长盛不衰，黄昏只是一个磅礴的恒星体温柔的一瞬，又有什么好遗憾的呢。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>